I'll Always Be there
by StarGazer89
Summary: What happens when Cassie sees Ted even after Jack forbids it? Will Ted live throught the night?
1. The Truck

**I'll Always Be There**

Summery:

Cassie gets into some trouble can Jack find her in time?

Cassie is in her dorm reading her e-mail when she gets a knock on her door wondering if it was her Aunt Sam she opens the door only to find one very uncomfortable General Jack O'Neill.

"Hi Uncle Jack." Cassie says in surprise looking around him for the rest of SG-1. No such luck wondering why he was there she continued the conversation to find out. Only she can get something from Jack especially if it is classified.

"Hi Cassie. How are you today?" Jack replied trying not to fidget to much.

"I'm great but a little bored, I have a date tonight with this guy Ted but that isn't until 7:00p.m." Cassie says hoping to get him out of his brooding mood.

"Tragedy." Jack replies with his usually sarcastic abilities. His expression makes Cassie think he still thought of her as that small vulnerable girl that SG-1 found on a planet completely wiped out except for her. But Cassie was used to this by now, his overprotective personality was something of a safety blanket sometimes and it helps because Ted is a blind date her room mate had set her up with.

She was just about to ask why he was here when he said, "So you have a blind date. What do you know about him? How close is he to your room mate? How long..."

" Uncle Jack, breathe." She said in a normal voice. "Sheesh." She muttered.

"I heard that." He said mock glaring at her but he couldn't hide the grin he had forming. How he could hear her muttering Cassie didn't know but she felt the need to interrogate him all the same.

"First of all, how did you know about my date let alone that it was a blind one?" She replied setting him with a glare that she could have only learned from her Step-mother Janet. Thinking that Jack felt the wave of sadness he had been fighting to control come back. Janet had been shot by an enemy staff blast on a mission off world 4 months ago but he still missed the doctor, Needles and all. Jack sighed thinking "_What am I coming to missing Janet's needles!"_ Suddenly he shuddered turning to Cassie as she said his name for the third time, at her concerned look he scolded himself _ "gee Jack her mom just died and here you are spacing out on her maybe you should have sent Carter!"_

"Sorry Cass I was just thinking about how much we could use your mom right now at the SGC" He shuddered again, "including her evil needles!" Cassia felt the familiar sadness but she smiled at her Uncle he always new how to make her feel better even referring to her mothers need to poke people (Specifically the General because he hated them so much and was always complaining about how they jabbed him so hard.)

"I miss her so much it hurts but I know she's not coming home." Cassie said almost letting out a sob but she fought it back along with the tears that were forever threatening to fall.

Jack threw his arms around her whispering comforting words while trying to keep his own emotions at bay. When Cassie finally realized they were still in the hallway she let him in to sit on the couch. They talked about everything and yet nothing until Cassie realized it was 5:45 and she still had to get ready. Jack noticing her look of horror was on the clock decided he had better tell her why he was here and now was the best time. "Cassie ummm...... yeah uh well don't get angry OK but uh" _Great_ Jack thought _Just great Jack, boy you sure are a conversationalist! Well here it goes! _"Carter said you have a date and I wanted to make sure he is ok, is that ok?" Cassie stared at him trying to decipher what he said. He wanted to make sure the guy was up to standards that meant _Oh No!_ His truck looked a little full like he was moving. General Jack O'Neill had brought all the weapons he could find to Cassie's House. His plan being, to scare the boy bringing her on a date. Cassie saw the weapons and her widened, a look of horror on her face. He set the weapons down and tried to get her attention. She didn't move until she heard the door bell ring.


	2. InLaws Or OutLaws?

_**In-Law's Or Out-Law's**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not own STARGATE SG-1 or anything belonging to them!

_General Jack O'Neill had brought all the weapons he could find to Cassie's House. His plan being, to scare the boy bringing her on a date. Cassie saw the weapons and her widened, a look of horror on her face. He set the weapons down and tried to get her attention. She didn't move until she heard the door bell ring._

Cassie got up and answered the door. When she opened the door she let out an exasperated sigh. "Hi guys." Jack came up behind Cassie and found Teal'c and Daniel standing in the doorway waiting to come in. "Uh..... Hi Cassie....Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Well Spacemonkey, I could ask you the same question but I don't have to do I? Carter told you about Cassie's date didn't she?"

"She did indeed O'Neill." Replied Teal'c.

"Excuse me, shouldn't I be the one telling people about my dates?" Cassie asked in a dangerous voice.

_Wow she really spent **WAY** to much time with Janet! She even talks like her I hope she doesn't become a doctor at the SGC or she'll love to poke me with **BIG** needles!_ Jack thought.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at her tone. _She does indeed act like her mother. She taught Cassie well in how to deal with O'Neill._

_Crap I am so glad Jack was here first, although I had hoped he would get her to calm down a bit before me and Teal'c got here. Oh well it is Jack we're talking about. _Daniel thought.

"So Daniel how was the drive? Did you stop to get food I'm starving!" Jack asked.

"Jack you're always starving!" Replied Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson is indeed correct on that matter O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"**GUYS!" **Cassie pretty much hollered.

"Yes?" The three replied at the same time.

"Do you realize that it is now 6:05 and Ted comes at 7:00. SO please just go back to the base or home or where-ever but not here, Please." She begged them.

There was qnother knock on the door and Daniel opened it. In the door frame stood one very uncomfortable Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Retired General Jacob Carter, and General George Hammond.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't just love having you visit, but tonight is so not the night!" Cassie said in a voice that could only be described as pent-up fury.

Hammond actually gulped, Carter (the General) took a step back, Carter (Sam) blinked, Daniel winced, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Jack as always started to fidget.

"Hi Cassie how are you? I take it you don't like having the family over to meet a friend?" Samantha Carter asked.

"Oh No I just loving having three Generals, one retired, , an archeologist, also, an alien , and one Lt. Colonel who is like a second mom and is very tough. All of you seasoned warriors. No everything is just **PEACHY**!"


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I Do Not own STARGATE SG-1 or anything belonging to them!

"_Oh No I just loving having over three Generals, one retired, an archeologist, also, an alien, and one Lt. Colonel who is like a second mom and is very tough. All of you seasoned warriors. No everything is just **PEACHY**!" _

The Date 

By the time everyone was settled in with their guns and had began cleaning them and sharpened their knives Cassie came out of her room to find her dorm room in a state of chaos. Weapons strewn everywhere, and people all over the place, it was hectic. Cassie changed three(3) times trying to find the perfect outfit, she finally decided on a navy blue top that was a little low cut but was still modest, a stylish pair of paints, a leather jacket, (A gift from Jack on Christmas.) and a pair of black motorcycle boots. (A gift from Sam on Christmas.) While her outfit showed a little more than General Jack O'Neill was comfortable with or preferred he realized that she had grown up unfortunately. Colonel Carter had to smile at Jack's reaction to Cassie's outfit. Jack caught the smile and knowing what it was for he gave her one of his famous well used innocent expressions causing Sam to giggle making everyone but Jack give her strange looks.

"No giggling Colonel." The General ordered.

The others in the room all smiled at the familiar banter when Sam replied

"Me Giggle? Sir are you feeling O.K.?" Sam asked with professional actor accuracy. A knock at the door interrupted Jacks response, which is good considering that it wasn't to nice. Looking at the clock Cassie realized that it was 6:58p.m. and everyone was still here. _Bummer._ She thought. Upon opening the door Cassie found herself staring into the middle of a broad chest in a nice leather jacket covering a black T-shirt. Looking up she found herself lost in the brown eyes of Ted. He had dirty-blond hair, he was 6'6, a slight tan on his perfect features, was wearing black jeans, and boots for motorcycling. Cassie's roommate Meghan had said that her brothers friend Ted was basically her other adopted older brother and that he was 20 years old but she never mentioned how much of a looker he was!

Looking more closely you could tell that he was military, if you knew what to look for, and Jack looked out of habit and definitely didn't like what he observed! Cassie could see all her relatives brace for an argument about Ted being military.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Jack asked.

"Uncle Jack." Cassie sighed. "Ted, I'm Cassie. This is my Aunt Sam, Uncles Jack, Daniel, Murray and Generals Hammond and Carter. Oh, and Uncle Jack is General O'Neill. And Aunt Sam is Colonel Carter. Everyone, this is Ted." Cassie said, Ted was stunned, shocked in fact. He was dating the niece of three Generals and a Colonel. Should I be scared or brave? He asked himself. Definitely brave! He nodded to everyone, the most intimidating was Murray he thought. So basically be an Angel to Cassie or I'm screwed, ah well, time to charm.

"Pleasure to meet you, sirs, ma'am, I'm glad to meet you and Cassie. Finally I see why Meghan was so ecstatic about me meeting her. I'm her brother's friend, so I'm basically her older brother. So, I know that you kind folks are here to make sure I'm good enough for Cassie. Well, I can assure you that she will come to no harm in my care.

Wow. Jack thought, but there's still no way in hell I trust him. "Well, Ted. Your rap sheet is almost clean, some parking tickets and one speeding ticket when you were 17, but you're pretty clean." Jack said.

"So Ted, where do you work?" Hammond asked before anyone got over the shock of O'Neill's resourcefulness.

"Well, sir, in a month I'm being transferred to NORAD as a technician." Ted replied. The room became an erie quiet, Hammond and Carter (General) were surprised, but in an amused way. Daniel was busy choking on his coffee, Teal'c was Teal'c and Sam had just jumped in front of Jack. She had seen him raise his Berretta. Teal'c was right behind Sam, while Daniel and Cassie got in front of Ted. Ted was surprised, to say the least, about the reaction to his future job.

"Jack, put the gun down! JACK!" Daniel yelled. Sam snapped out to grab the gun, but Jack had already lowered it. He walked over and grabbed Ted and took him out into the parking lot; hauling him none too gently. Jack grabbed his cell from his pocket and called his Special Ops buddy, Eric. Eric was in charge of SG-13; his unit was the only special ops team. They were in charge of rescuing SG-1 and the other teams (but mostly SG-1).

"Hey Eric, I need a favor." Jack asked into the phone.

"Sure, anything for you, Jack." Eric replied.

"Well, you see, Cassie has a date, but in one month he is coming to Cheyenne Mountain as a Tech. I need you to assure me that NOTHING happens tonight. Okay?!" Jack was practically yelling at the end of the sentence.

"Uh, sure Jack, no problem. Where are they going? Or, do you want my team to come over there now?" Eric asked, by that time SG-1, Hammond, Jacob, and Cassie had come out and were listening.

"Come over now. We're at the College on Main St. in the Parking lot. I'm the one with the Berretta. I expect you not to shoot me." Jack said.

"Okay Jack. We're on our way." Eric replied before hanging up.

"Uncle Jack. What did you just do?"

"Jack, don't tell me you got them chaperones."

"Sir, I can not believe you!"

"O'Neill. I do not believe that was wise."

"Jack, isn't that a little over the top."

"Nice Jack. Real smooth!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Hey guys, relax. Colonel Quick and his team are coming over to watch Ted here. And if they don't go. No date." Jack said. Cassie a very pissed expression as did Sam. Hammond and Jacob started laughing. Teal'c just raised and eyebrow and Daniel was sputtering. Just then a Black Ford Explorer came flying into the parking lot and four men, fully geared, jumped out. Cassie was fuming, Sam was about to grab onto O'Neill's ear and pull, but Daniel hauled her away saying, "It's not worth it Sam. He's not going to change his mind. You should know that by now."

"Your right Daniel, but it still gets me. Why the hell won't he trust this kid? He can't be there 24/7 for her."

"Ah, but his special ops teams can." Daniel replied grinning.

"Shut up." Sam said with mock anger. By now SG-13 were assembled in front of Jack.

"Eric, Ben, Nick, John. Good to see you again. I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Jack started.

"Right, so, what are we doing again?" Eric asked.

"Well guys, this kid here." Points to Ted with his gun. "Is taking Cassie out on a date, but he is transferring to Cheyenne Mountain in a month. Therefore, you men are to make sure nothing happens between them."

"Sir, you can't do that to Cassie!" Sam replied.

"Watch me." He retorted. "Now Ben, John, you will be in the truck with them. Eric, Nick, you will follow behind in your truck, make sure there is not a car accident or anything." Hammond and Jacob looked at each other "Uh Oh" they mouthed and moved to get between Sam, Cassie, and Jack. Sam and Cassie got there first though and tackled Jack to the ground. Ted took off running to his motorcycle, Teal'c and Daniel were the first to recover from the shock so they got the ladies off Jack and laughed at his expression. Ted rode up on his motorcycle tossing her a helmet Cassie jumped on and they took off. Everyone stared at Jack, Hammond ordered SG-13 back to the base and they took off.

"Are you crazy! Never mind, look who I'm asking. You just set her off and she is so mad she'll probably do something we'll all regret!" Daniel screamed at Jack. Jack paled so fast that Jacob thought he'd need a healing device.

"Well, sir…I hope you're happy. Sam snapped. "Daniel, I'm going home. Teal'c, see you later. General Hammond, Dad, I'll see you tomorrow. And you…" Sam said in a deathly calm voice. "If you see Cassie, do not go near her or you'll wish you'd never met me. And if she does something stupid and horrible, it'll be your fault!" With that Sam stalked off. Hammond and Jacob were the next to leave. Teal'c stayed as a bodyguard for Jack in case Sam decided he needed to become fertilizer and Daniel ran after Sam. Jack had Teal'c drive him home.

AT JACK'S

"O'Neill, I do not believe that young Cassandra Fraiser will do something that she will regret. She knows the consequences of what she does.

"Thanks T, but I still feel guilty. I was the one who pushed." Jack replied. Teal'c nodded and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They sat in silence watching CNN.

AT SAM'S

"So, ah, um, yeah. So are you going to kill Jack?" Daniel asked carefully, seeing Carter killing her punching bag.

"Well…Daniel…he did…piss Cassie...off enough… to make…her go…on a…motorcycle…with…some…guy…she just…met." She replied between punches. I can't fault her for it, but Sam did tell Jack about the date. Daniel thought.

TED'S PLACE

"Um, Ted. Why are we here?"

"I'm going to get my wallet. I forgot it on my way to pick you up. Meghan told me your family was military and I didn't want to be late. I have to tell you though, I got really nervous when you introduced me to a Colonel and three Generals."

Cassie giggled. "Wow. I'm sorry. Uncle Jack remembers what he was like when he was your age and he doesn't like me dating military guys."

"Gee thanks; all odds against me. Is he going to try to kill me again?"

"Not if me and Sam stop him. And I'm sure he'll listen to her."

"Why? Are they involved?"

"Unfortunately not, but the rest of us can dream and hope." The both laughed nervously.

"So shall we get going? 99 is going to be crowded. Do you mind if we take my bike?" He asked politely.

"Sure. No problem Aunt Sam has been teaching me how to drive hers and I grew up on it. I'm used to them. Lets go." She replied, walking out.

Wow, a girl who isn't mowed over by bikes. Hell! She grew up on them. He thought while locking the door to his apartment, amazed at his luck. Well, I take it this means my stomach won't be squeezed into my throat like last time. He thought with a shudder he barely suppressed.

When they arrived at 99 it was crowded, but Ted had called ahead of time, anticipating the wait. It was just rotten luck that they saw Kim, Ted' ex-girlfriend. She walked over and looked Cassie up and down like she was on a cat-walk. "So this is what you dumped me for. You dumped me for that" she pointed at Cassie "piece of trash."

"HEY! She is not trash. She is a lady, far more than I can say for you, Kim!" Ted replied. Cassie and Ted were done eating so they left without another word to Kim.

AT THE SGC

"Sergeant. Please contact the Asgard." Jack requested.

"Yes, sir." The Sergeant replied. "Sir, they're responding."

"Very good, Sergeant. Put me through." Jack told the Sergeant and acknowledged the man's nod of connection. "Thor buddy. How are you?"

"O'Neill, what is it you need?"

"Glad you asked Thor. Can you find Cassandra Fraiser's Bio signs?"

"Yes, O'Neill. She is on a…I think you call it a road, with one other person."

"Good, good. Can you beam me up, please?" A flash of white light and Jack was on an Asgard. Jack turned around to face the gray alien. "Thor, can you see if anyone is near them?"

"There is no one."

"Can you beam them up here? Please." There was another bright flash and Cassie and Ted joined Jack on the ship. Cassie, having already met Thor, was not scared. Ted however jumped between Cassie and the Asgard and tried to protect her before seeing O'Neill standing to the side smirking slightly.

"Sir. What is this?" Ted asked Jack.

"Uncle Jack, what do you think you're doing?!" Cassie yelled, very pissed. Jack got the 'Oh Oh' looked and replied, "Well Cass, since he's being transferred to my command, to work in my base, I thought that I'd tell him what we do." He said reasonably.

"Yeah, but on our date?"

"What a coincidence." He replied sheepishly.

"Right…I'm sure it was." Cassie retorted.

"Um, I'm still here. What is that gray thing?" Ted interrupted.

"I am an Asgard." Thor replied. Ted turned ash gray and his eyes bulged before he finally got control over himself. WOW! He has excellent control. The SGC could use him on a team. Jack thought. Or I could have him scrub down the ramp. After all those missions it must be really dirty. I'm sure the Techs don't like working on a dirty ramp. He could even use a toothbrush to get the whole thing. I guess it really depends on my mood. Cool! If Cassie finds out, I'm screwed though. Hmm…Well if they split. Oh crap they're staring at me. I wonder what Thor said. Ah well. Time to explain. Maybe I can get Ted transferred sooner.

"So Ted, this is Thor. He is an ally to Earth." Jack went on to explain what the SGC was as best as he could. Then the three were beamed down into the control room where Techs were going crazy trying to find the MIA General.

"General." Squealed a tech. Everyone turned to interrogate him. "Where did you go?" "Where have you been?" "Who are they?" "Do those kids belong here?" "Did you get clearance for them?" "Did they see Thor?"

"HEY!" O'Neill yelled. Everyone silenced.

"Where's Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, And My Coffee?"

"Sir, SG-1 are on their way here." SG-1 entered a side door as one of the Techs handed Jack a cup of coffee.

"Sir?" "Jack?" "O'Neill?" Came the inquiries upon seeing Cassie and Ted.

"Since we lost Cassie, I paged Thor and he tracked her down for me, beamed us up and voila. I explained our program. Maybe Carter can explain it better and clear up any mistake I might have made. Ted, if you would follow Colonel Carter to the interrogation room please. Daniel, Teal'c, take Cassie to the briefing room. I'll be there in a moment." O'Neill went into his office and called Ted's superiors (someone had left all the information on his desk.). Gotta love those guys! He thought. He arranged for Ted to be transferred immediately. Calling the guard with Carter to keep Ted there, even after Carte had finished. Walking into the briefing room Cassie was fidgeting nervously between Teal'c and Daniel and now Carter as well.

"So you told him about Thor?" Daniel asked.

"Ya think." Cassie and Jack replied sarcastically together. Calling a truce. (Silently of course)

"Great." Daniel muttered. "They're acting alike. I am so doomed."

Cassie and Jack grinned at each other then chorused, "Daniel, I'm fine. It's your fault you let us hang out together." Daniel just went on like they hadn't said anything.

"So Teal'c, I hear you won the betting pool on what Jack would do to Ted."

"That is correct Daniel Jackson."

"Excuse me, you had a pool?" Jack exclaimed. "Why am I not surprised?"


	4. Arrested

Disclaimer: I Do Not own STARGATE SG-1 or anything belonging to them!

**At Cassie's One Month Later**

FYI: Underline means some ones thoughts.

"_So Teal'c, I hear you won the betting pool on what Jack would do to Ted."_

"_That is correct Daniel Jackson."_

"_Excuse me, you had a pool?" Jack exclaimed. "Why am I not surprised?"_

Arrested

The doorbell rang. "Hi Ted." Cassie says upon opening her door.

"Cassie." He says as he nods hello. "So are you ready? I brought my bike so you might not want a dress." Ted informed Cassie.

"Of course I'm ready, and you know that I don't wear dresses unless I have to anyway." Cassie says as she grabs her helmet, "Okaydokay lets go." Opening the door they find Jack standing there staring at his feet, not looking up he says.

"Cassie I feel uh ummm hehm sorry about spliting you and Ted up. But if you want I know some nice young trustworthy man that I could set you up with." Looking up finally he saw Ted and then his famous temper came to play.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? CASSIE WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? CAPTIN I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO STAY AWAY FROM CASSANDRA." Jack yelled in his I'm-so-pissed-I'm-gonna-wreck-you voice.

"Well hehm ya see ummmm....." Ted started.

"we umm errrr..... yeah." Cassie began.

"I am Waiting." Jack says in the most deadliest voice he can muster.

(We all know that Ted is royally Screwed right? Okay good just curious. Toodles.)

"We have a date. And " looks at watch "We're going to be late for our reservations so if you would excuse us." Cassie braved.

"Excuse me? You want me to EXCUSE YOU." Jack practically bellowed.

I am so screwed! Well at least Cassie will know the truth on what happened to me. Ted thought.

"Well now Uncle Jack calm down." Cassie tried but Jack's phone rang.

"O'Neill" Jack barked into his phone.

"Let's go." Cassie and Ted said together as they bolted for his bike. Jack tried to follow but dropped his phone and it broke into about a gazillion pieces. Cursing Jack ran to pick up what was left of his cell.

At Curly's Restaurant 

"Well that was uncomfortable!" Ted tried.

"Ya Think?" Cassie retorted.

"Is your Uncle going to look for us at every restaurant in town?" Ted inquired.

"D'oh. Crap he will! We're doomed!"

"Ha correction I'm doomed. Who has been scrubbing down the ramp after ANYONE gets one it? And with a toothbrush none the less." Ted practically ranted.

"Shut up."

"O SHIT."

"What?"

"Isn't that your Uncle and SG-1 over by the entrance with four (4) SFs?"

"Maybe." Ted gives her The Look. "Okay it is but what are we gonna do run?"

"Hell yes." Ted says as he gets up to go to the nearest exit.

"Shit."

"What?"

'That"

"Holy Hannah."

"They've got us surrounded."

"Well he may have found my answering machine massage from you telling me where we're going tonight."

"Great."

"CASSANDRA FRAISER." Sam yells as the SFs and Teal'c start walking over. By now the entire place is staring at scene before them as a manager tries to get to Jack and ask them to leave.

"Lets make a run for it." Cassie says as she hauls Ted out of their dining section. But before they reach the doors out two (2) SFs come over.

"Captain Ted Garret you are under arrest for disobeying a direct order, being A.W.O.L., and for violating the law by dating a minor." One (1) of the SFs states.

"Excuse me sirs could you please take this outside you are disturbing my customers." The manager says when he reaches Jack.

"Boys lets get'em out of here. Sirs, Ma'ams sorry to interrupt you dinners." Jack calls over the crowd.


End file.
